digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:The Enemy Within
The Enemy Within is the thirty-seventh episode of Gallantmon Strikes. Summary Mako & Austin prepare to head for the Australian transmitter. Master SilverStingmon gives Mako a communicator to report back the second they have disabled the transmitter. Master SilverStingmon explains that the Void Key is almost fixed, he will need to stay in his armor in order to charge it. Mako heads on out. Morgan sees something not right about Austin, as Austin takes a moment before heading on out. Murmuxmon tells Gallantmon to let Beelzemon shutdown the transmitter before Venting him. The next Holder in line wakes up after 12 years of being in suspended animation, with only 2 days to spend time with the Holder already awake before that Holder has to go back to hibernation for another 12 years. Master SilverStingmon is repairing the Void Key. Keira explains that she & Mako only had two days to spend together after he woke up from suspended animation & before she had to go back in. Morgan reports to Master SilverStingmon that Austin had a terrible look on his face when he left with Mako, & explains that she feels Austin might do something bad. Master SilverStingmon contacts Beelzemon to make sure everything is fine. Beelzemon reports that they are closing in on the target. Master SilverStingmon has Keira take Kurt with her to the Australian transmitter. With Morgan avoiding him, Pete asks Morgan if he did something to her he doesn't know about. Morgan explains that it's not him, his twin was not a good person & she can't help seeing him when she looks at him. Beelzemon is attacked by two Monsters, but are easily destroyed by Beelzemon Survivor Mode & Gallantmon Survivor Mode. Beelzemon inserts the mini drive. Beelzemon tries reporting in, but the communicator's signal is interrupted. Gallantmon then uses Sword Vent & attacks Beelzemon, & the communicator is damaged. Tom reports that the last transmitter has been shutdown. Kurt & Keira find the damaged communicator. Gallantmon says that they can't beat Murmuxmon, they have to make the best of losing, & explains that SilverStingmon is worse than Murmuxmon, Murmuxmon gives you a far deal. Beelzemon explains, only until Murmuxmon doesn't need you anymore. Gallantmon tells him that he has no idea what he's talking about & explains that Murmuxmon kept his promise to him, & SilverStingmon attacked him & called him spineless. Gallantmon says he only has one good thing left in his life, & isn't going to let them take her (Samantha) from him. Beelzemon SM uses "Shoot Vent" (with 3,000 Attack Points) - The upgraded digivice becomes a crossbow. Gallantmon SM & Beelzemon SM both use "Trick Vent" (with 2,000 Attack Points) to replicate themselves. Gallantmon has Beelzemon down & uses Sword Vent. Beelzemon tells Gallantmon he doesn't know who this girl is, but if she's worth the whole world & all of his friends, then don't let him stop him. Keira & Kurt locate them. Beelzemon asks what he's waiting for, & tells Gallantmon to attack him. But Gallantmon can't do it, he drops his Sword & de-transforms. Austin drops to his knees. Kurt & Keira join Mako. Austin says to himself, "Sorry Samantha, I tried!" Austin tells them to Vent him, he soled out Earth & the Digital World & has no reason to live. Mako tells him that his greatest punishment would be to see them win, & to know what a coward he really is. And Kurt says that they have already shutdown all the transmitters. But Austin explains that they're not shutdown, none of them, & explains that he gave Murmuxmon the virus, & Murmuxmon decoded it & is going to reactivate all of the transmitters with an antivirus, & all they have done, for nothing. Keira reports in. Mako orders Austin to give him his Digi-Deck. Austin hands over the Deck. The three head back to base with Austin for the Digimon Master to decide his fate. Tom reports that all of the transmitters have been reactivated. The Countdown has begun...